


Rocking

by Tobiofilipino



Series: Hq Agere fics [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Age Regressor Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Rocking chair, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiofilipino/pseuds/Tobiofilipino
Summary: Asahi isn’t sure why Tobio came to him in the middle of the night. Suga and Daichi must be more prepared for a situation of a little waking them up, not the anxiety-filled third year. But still, Tobio did.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Hq Agere fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154174
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Rocking

_Little taps on his shoulder woke up the asleep third year. “Mmm,” he mumbled, and tried to shake off the taps; it’s probably his cat, Mittens. She was known for coming into Asahi’s room in the middle of the night._

_The taps continued after he tried to shake the kitty paw away. “A’mane-San,” the tall boy flung back, and almost hit an asleep Noya next to him._

_His cat just talked to him._

_His cat talked._

_A cat._

_“A’mane-San,” trying to see in the darkroom only illuminated by the tiny nightlight in the corner, by an old rocking chair, was difficult. But no, it’s not his cat. It’s the youngest first year instead._

_Asahi took a few deep breaths to take his mini heart attack away, “What’s wrong, Kageyama?”_

_It was weird for Tobio to come to him, especially while regressed. Often the boy would go to Suga, Daichi, Hinata, Tanaka, Yamaguchi, literally everyone on the team except the timid third year._

_“Sleepy,”_

_Asahi nodded, though, through the darkness, the little probably couldn’t see that well. “Uh, so let’s go sleep, how ’bout that?” Noya could most likely sense the nervousness of Asahi in his sleep._

_“ ’an’t, A’mane,” Tobio was already on his knees because of his poking, but he moved closer to the long-haired brunette._

_Decoding the little’s mushed-up words took longer than Asahi would like to admit, but he was able to understand what the little meant, or he thought so._

_“Why can’t you sleep?”_

_Tobio shrugged, eyes goggled at the rocking chair in the corner, “rock me?”_

_Asahi is pretty sure his brain and heart stopped at the same moment._

  * _His heart most definitely stopped because Tobio, the grumpy first-year setter, wanted him to rock him._


  * _His brain short-circuited, because Tobio wanted him to rock him._



_Apparently, the ace took too long, and the regressor asked again, “A’mane, rock me please?” Tobio pointed at the rocker._

_Without fully comprehending Asahi nodded, due to his brain not being fully there and his heart at irregular beats. He took Tobio’s hand and led him to step over the asleep bodies on the ground._

_Setting himself down on the cushioned chair, he allowed the little to sit in his lap and reposition. Asahi’s left arm cradled the raven’s head as his legs dangled off the other side. Tobio placed his thumb in his own mouth, and the third year is sure Suga might kill him for that later, but it’ll be fine._

_The caregiver leaned back, which allowed the chair to rock, and let Tobio close his eyes as he fell into peace._

_Asahi could definitely get used to this._

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is uwu-oikawa


End file.
